


Heart to Heart

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Fair Game Drabbles [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: PROMPT: Them on a trip to give Amity a check-up or a supply run only to be stuck there due to a blizzard. No outside communication either. Gets chilly so they hunker down in a resting room that Amity arena has for some reason lol. (Yea, you know where this is going)They keep each other warm. After some heart to heart convo about the whole remnant situation and about them. Then it leads to smutty things. Surprise me with the level of smut 1-10 on the smut scale. Thank you.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Heart to Heart

“Any signal?” Clover asked for the last time.

Qrow sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Nada, we’re stuck here until this blizzard eases up.”

Both men looked around the dark Amity arena, the cold settled in a lot quicker than they had thought.

“Let’s check out the infirmary and see if they have blankets.” Clover turned around and began to walk back into the halls of the arena. He heard Qrow’s footsteps falling close behind. 

They reached the infirmary to find the room covered in dust and cobwebs. 

Clover turned around and smiled at Crow. “Hope you’re not allergic to dust,” 

The older man rolled his eyes, “Just to over-optimism,” he didn’t try to hide his smile.

Qrow moved around Clover and started to strip the beds of their covers. 

“Help me with shaking them out,” He asked Clover. 

Soon enough they both carried bundles of covers and blankets to take with them. They walked through the hallways of the Amity arena until they found the private announcers booth. 

“Looks like this will have to do,” Clover said. He walked further in and with his feet pushed the chairs to the other side of the room. “I have my cards if you want to play.” He started to lay out a sheet on the ground. The rest were placed on the table where they covered one of the microphones. 

Qrow followed his example and used another sheet to stuff underneath the door. The entire arena was slowly getting colder. The blizzard had finally hit them full force. 

“I think I’m done losing for the night,” He said as he walked to Clover’s side. He watched as his breath made small clouds and went to sit down on the floor. Qrow threw a sheet over his shoulder and as he got comfortable he opened his arms in invitation. “Alright, get over here Luck Charms. I’m not planning on dying from the cold.”

Clover ignored the flip his heart made and prayed that it was too dark for Qrow to see the blush on his cheeks. “I’m pretty sure it’s going to take a lot more to kill you,” His laugh came out weak, his voice pitched low from the nerves that lit his body. He made it to Qrow’s side and was wrapped in strong arms. Clover gasped when those same arms moved to press him against Qrow’s chest even tighter. 

“Is this okay?” Qrow asked in a small voice, his breath tickling Clover’s ear.

“Yeah, this is uh… good. Totally okay,” Clover stumbled over his words for a second before he was able to regain some control over his racing heart. “This is nice,” He dared to admit.

Qrow smiled into Clover’s hair, “Good, cause I wouldn’t want this to be one-sided.”

Those words set a fire in Clover’s belly, the weight behind them almost too much. The hope that he could hear in Qrow’s voice was beautiful because it wasn’t one-side. Clover wanted Qrow just as much as Qrow wanted him. They were both grown men, they knew what they were doing and the tension between them had been bound to snap. Clover had just wished it happened a little differently. 

“We’re idiots for doing this,” Qrow whispered. 

Clover knew exactly what he meant and he was right, “We might be idiots, but won’t stop me from trying to protect you.”

That made Qrow huff out a breath in annoyance. He reached out and took Clover’s chin between his fingers and forced the man to look at him. They were so close that their noses brushed against each other. 

“No, you’re not. You’re going to make sure that you keep an eye on  _ your own back _ ,” He snapped.

“I’m not going to lose you,” Clover argued, his brows pinched together and he shifted to get a better look at Qrow. “People need you, if something happened to you we wouldn’t be able to come back from it.”

Qrow shook his head and moved his hand to cup Clover’s cheek. “I can handle myself well enough, and if I go out during this war I’m going to be doing it for the people I love.”

When Qrow had said ‘love’ his tone was pointed and expression honest. “This is war Clover, we can’t be picking favorites. As soon as Salem finds any connection between us or anyone else she’ll do anything in her power to destroy it.” Qrow sounded desperate at this point, “I can’t be the reason you get hurt.”

Clover tried to find holes in Qrow’s logic. Desperate to try and convince the man of his importance to not only Clover but to so many others. “But-”

Qrow with the pad of his thumb pressed against Clover’s lips stopping him midsentence. “We’re soldiers Clover and we have a duty to the people of Remnant.” He sounded like he didn’t quite believe himself and Clover took that as his chance. 

“Then what about my duty as your partner? You would really do this to me. Make me chose between you and the world.” Clover pulled Qrow’s hand away from his face and held it over his pin. “Then you’re going to be disappointed to find out that I’ll choose you every time.”

Seconds passed where Qrow only stared at Clover, his sapphire eyes shining in the dark light. “Sometimes I forget what it’s like to have a partner again, then I’m with you and it hits all of sudden.” He whispered between them.

Clover looked down at their joined hands, “We’re a team now. You’ll just have to get used to it,” He tried to smile but he couldn’t make it reach his eyes. “Just promise me that you won’t actively get yourself in danger.”

“The last time I made that promise was before Rose left on her last mission,” The words made Qrow’s eyes burn and his chest ache. He broke that promise a long time ago, but now he wanted to keep it with every fiber in his being. “Clover when this is all over…” Qrow’s voice died at the end. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what he wanted either. He didn’t want to force Clover into something he didn’t want. 

“I want us to try…” Clover finished the sentence for him.

Silence fell over them and the tension between them was impossible to ignore. Qrow was lost in Clover’s eyes, a beautiful emerald green that he had never seen before. He turned the hand that Clover was holding over and tangled their fingers together. His throat worked around the words that he couldn’t say, confessions to great to utter just yet. So the only thing Qrow could do was close the distance between them and feel the little puff of air on his lips from the gasp Clover made.

He slotted their lips perfectly together. His eyes fell shut and he felt fingers coming to clutch at his shirt. 

They kissed softly, gently and with as much emotion as they dared to share. Their lips moved against one another and caused warmth to spread from the tops of their heads to the bottoms of their feet. 

Qrow shyly licked at the seams of Clover’s mouth and was rewards with a soft moan of welcome. He licked into Clover’s mouth and was drunk on his taste alone. 

Clover moved to straddle Qrow’s legs and brought his hands to rest on top strong shoulders. He left little space between them and relished in the heat of Qrow’s body against him. His heart soared to new heights. His entire being singing with joy at finally being able to be with Qrow. Something hard pressed against his inner thigh and he was quickly overwhelmed with the possibilities. Without knowing he was rocking back down on Qrow’s erection. The pressure sending Clover into a state of lustful bliss. 

Qrow gripped Clover’s hips and felt Clover rock against him over and over again. The noises he was making getting Qrow even harder. Images of Clover doing the same thing but with far less clothing had Qrow break away from their heated kiss and moan into the man’s neck. His teeth scraped the sensitive skin of Clover’s jaw and was rewarded with a hard grind on his aching cock. 

“Fuck, beautiful if you keep doing that this won’t last long,” Qrow growled against Clover’s panting mouth.

Clover blinked a few times to try and clear the lust from his eyes, “Did you just call me beautiful?” He muttered, his voice low with want.

Qrow puffed out a laughed, “I did, gorgeous. Should I stop?”

The endearments sent a sock of pure desire through Clover’s system and he couldn’t stop himself from searching for Qrow’s lips again. “Don’t ever stop,” He said before diving back into kissing him. 

Their second kiss was filled with desire. Clover kept a steady rhythm with his hips and greedily took every little sound Qrow made. His entire body was on fire, the cold no longer an issue between them. 

Qrow’s hands moved down the center of Clover’s chest until they reached the top of his pants. 

“Can I?” He asked between kisses.

Clover couldn’t find the power to speak so he just nodded in enthusiastic consent.

In a matter of second Qrow had his hand down Clover’s pants and wrapping his long fingers against his throbbing cock.

“God, Clover if you’re like this now I can’t wait until I have you ridding me,” Qrow pulled away and whisper directly into his ear. “Just look at you desperate and so  _ fucking _ pretty. Just wait until we get back because I am going to have you every way I can think of.”

Clover cried out at the feel of Qrow’s hand. A whimper was ripped out of him when he had those words spoken with such filthy promise into his ear. Qrow pulled his cock free and began to stroke Clover in earnest 

“Oh god, fuck. Qrow don’t stop. Yes, just like that,” Clover was a babbling mess of lust and tension. With every stroke, he found himself closer and closer to the edge of pure bliss. 

Qrow licked and kissed at his neck. Then he sunk his teeth into Clover’s pulse point and he was gone. He came with Qrow’s name on his lips and his hands tangling in Qrow’s hair. 

_ RING RING RING _

It was Qrow’s scroll.

“What the hell, I thought we didn’t have signal,” Qrow quickly wiped them clean with the corner of the nearest sheet. When he was done he fished his scroll from his pocket.

_ INCOMING CALL FROM WINTER _

Clover was still in a post-orgasm haze and made to get up only to have Qrow tighten his hold on him to keep him in place.

“What’s up Ice Queen?” Qrow answered, his voice rough. 

_ They’ll be an extraction team for you and Clover in the next hour. The worst of the blizzard has passed.  _ She didn’t wait for a response before she hung up. 

Both men stayed still until Qrow’s scroll went black. 

“Qrow?” Clover began to ask, his body still a bit weak. 

“Oh no, I’m not done with you yet Lucky Charms. You heard her, we still have an hour.” Qrow threw his scroll to the side and went back to kissing Clover.


End file.
